Kana's Magic of Christmas Song
by PuppyFerret
Summary: I KNOW IT IS JUNE. I got tangled up in listening to Christmas music and this idea popped in my mind. Kana sees the villagers depressed this holiday season and knows just how to cure them! One shot! Side chapter from my Guardians of Chigiri story. I have no idea what to put this under. ONESHOT! I do not own the song or the copyrighted characters!


Kana's Magic of Christmas

Kana never had a great childhood, especially during the holidays. Her parents always left her to her aunt while they went on vacation but her aunt would go out to bars every other night. So Christmas, which was supposed to be about family and love, was always lonely and cold without the snow. She also hasn't seen snow. A few flakes would fall but it wouldn't be enough to play in or even to notice unless you crawled on the ground with a magnifying glass. No children ever played outside in winter and everyone seemed to be in a terrible mood.

A few months back, Kana was transported to Chigiri and became a Guardian in training. When she first arrived, she was distant and kept herself locked up but as time went by she opened up and started to put on more smiles. Her depression and thoughts of suicide vanished as happiness filled her heart. This year would be her first winter in Chigiri and Ike promised her a holiday season unlike her past experiences. Kana is wanting nothing more than to see snow; to play in it and gaze at it's beauty.

Kana was in the midst of town and noticed no one was as happy as the other Guardians said they usually were. It broke her heart to feel the deja vu of gloomy faces and no children outside and playing. She hesitantly walked up to one of the women and asked why no one was happy.

"You see dear, because of the Shadows reining their disasters over us for so long now, everyone is more concerned for their lives rather than being up and singing. There hasn't been anything that reminded us the great feelings of the holiday season." The woman explained and continued to harvest what food she could. Kana turned away and the gears in her brain began to turn when an idea popped. She made her way to the heart of the village and took her place on top of the fountain. She cleared her throat and began an announcement.

"Everyone!" Kana started, "I've never had a great Christmas, I spent all of mine so far alone and depressed. I once heard the people of this town were jolly and full of life. I understand the Shadows have made your lives harder." Villagers started gathering around the fountain. "I can't give you a perfectly safe holiday season but I can give you a reminder of all the warm feelings that are supposed to come with Christmas." She finished her announcement and shot a coin towards some musician beggars. "This is a song I used to listen to back home every year."

"_**There's a very special feeling that is in the air. **_

_**Doesn't matter where you are, you can feel it there.**_

_**Can't deny it, can't describe it but it's everywhere and I'm feeling it inside of me!"**_

Curious children popped their heads through their doors and ran up to where Kana was singing her song. As the song lead on more villagers came over toward that area.

"_**Can you tell me what this feeling that I'm feeling is?  
Can you tell me why my heart fills up with happiness?  
Can't recall the last time I felt such joy as this.  
I'm as happy as I can be!**_

_**Is is the lights that are shining brightly? Red, blue and green.  
Is it this snow that is sparkling white? Looking oh so clean.  
Is it the Christmas decorations on the trees that I've seen?  
Can you tell me what this can be?" **___

Kana jumped down from the fountain and held hands and danced with children and made her way to as many people as she could, trying to get everyone involved in the spirit.

"_**Children all around this land, know the feeling that you're feeling now.**_

_**If you'd like to understand just listen closely and we'll tell you how!  
If you're feeling really happy and your heart's all aglow**_

_**and you've got a great big smile for everyone that you know!  
If you're feeling lots of love inside you, just let it show!  
This special feeling, it's so revealing.**_

_**It's the magic of Christmas!" **_

By this time, the other Guardians wondered what all the commotion in the village was about and they decided to check things out. The five of them noticed the crowd gathered near the fountain so they followed. The closer they got the more they heard music. Not just instruments but a vocalist. They all were shocked to find who the singer was.

"_**Come along and catch this feeling with us if you dare. **_

_**It's a time to open up your heart and show you care.  
You can't hide it, you will find this feeling everywhere**_

_**and I'm feeling it inside of me!  
Is is the lights that are shining brightly? Red, blue and green.  
Is it this snow that is sparkling white? Looking oh so clean.  
Is it the Christmas decorations on the trees that I've seen?  
Can you tell me what this can be?" **_

Kana kept dancing her way through the crowd until she saw her Guardian partners staring at her in awe. She paused for a moment then continued with her singing anyway. Grabbing Ike's hand and making him dance with her.

"_**Children all around this land, know the feeling that you're feeling now.**_

_**If you'd like to understand just listen closely and we'll tell you how!  
If you're feeling really happy and your heart's all aglow**_

_**and you've got a great big smile for everyone that you know!  
If you're feeling lots of love inside you, just let it show!  
This special feeling, it's so revealing.**_

_**It's the magic of Christmas!**_

_**This special feeling, it's so revealing. **_

_**It's the magic of Christmas…" **_

In heat of the moment and their faces two inches away, Ike and Kana shared a sweet kiss. Nothing passionate or heated like when they were alone, but that cliche kiss that happens after the love song in a Disney movie.

Kana looked around at all the villagers and they all seemed happier. They were smiling and laughing. Kana knew her job here was done and walked back home with the other Guardians They all were silent until Link spoke up.

"You did a great thing Kana, I was worried they would be too scared of the Shadows to enjoy their Christmas this year but I think you helped them a lot." Link praised her and gave her a pat on the back. Pit then snuck up behind her.

"You surprised us. We didn't know you were one to sing."

"I'm usually not, but I felt something come over me this time."

"Oh?" Pika joined in. "And what do you suppose that was?" She asked with a smirk, giving her the look that she knew what Kana would say.

"Hmm, I guess it was just the magic of Christmas."


End file.
